User blog:So-Pro Warrior/Mass Effect vs. Sci-Fi Tournament: Round 2-Battle 2: Garrus Vakarian vs. Han Solo
Okay on this Battle we are going to be looking at two great Vigilanties. Garrus Vakarian vs. Han Solo ' ' Both of these guys did stuff that helped a lot of people in their respective Galaxies. Garrus Vakarian he helped The First Human Spectre Commander Shepard save the Citadel and defeat the Geth and the Vanguard of the Reapers Sovereign. Years later after Commander Shepard's death at the hands of the Collectors he left his job at C-Sec and went to Omega the haven for criminals and built his own team to combat the criminal threats like the Blue Suns, the Eclipse, and the Blood Pack. However when he found out about Commander Shepard's survival when Shepard saved him he joined Commander Shepard's new team so he could fight alongside him once again and fight The Collectors. AGAINST!'' Han Solo''' he was once an Officer in the Empire until he freed the Wookie Slave who became his new friend Chewbacca. He and Chewie became smugglers and when they had to smuggle off an old Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Luke Skywalker they would soon be fighting alongside Luke, and his sister Princess Leia in the Rebel Alliance helping the Rebels to combat the Empire. Even following the defeat of the Empire he would later still help his friends in the time of the New Republic to restore order to the galaxy. Both of these guys are great in their ways, they are creative, they are skilled combatants, I can't wait to see how this battle will unfold. Garrus Vakarian The Turian C-Sec officer who helped Commander Shepard save the Citadel from Sovereign and the Geth who left C-Sec after Shepard's death and went to the criminal Haven of Omega and formed his own team to combat the criminal activity even taking on the alias of Archangel. '''''VS! Han Solo The former Imperial Officer who became a Smuggler and Captain of his ship the Millenium Falcon, and then helped the Rebel Alliance combat against the Empire to save the Galaxy surviving into the New Republic era. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!? (Deadliest Warrior Theme Plays) TO FIND OUT THE MANY WARRIORS OF THE MANY FICTIONAL UNIVERSES COLLIDE! AS THE EXPERT ON FICTIONAL WARRIOS SO-PRO WARRIOR DIVES DEEP INTO THE TACTICS OF THE WARRIOS BEHIND THE WEAPONS. APPLYING INFORMATION FROM OTHER SOURCES TO UNLOCK DATA OF ARSENALS OF THE FICTION UNIVERSES. AND USING VIDEO CLIPS OF THE WARRIOS IN ACTION TO REVEAL THE PHYSICAL AND PSYCHOLOGICAL TRAITS THAT SHAPED THESE LEGENDS OF FICTION. USING ALL OF THIS INFORMATION THIS GROUNDBREAKING DATA WILL BE PAIRED WITH HISTORICAL RESEARCH (and the votes of the Users) AND ENTERED INTO A BATTLE TO THE DEATH COMBAT SCENARIO. TWO LEGENDARY COMBATANTS WILL BE BROUGHT TO LIFE, HISTORY WILL BE WRITTEN. BUT ONLY ONE WILL BE CROWNED.....DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR! Welcome back after a long break from Battles we are now back with Battle two of the Tournament On this Battle we will be looking at the weapons, and X-Factors of two great Vigilanties who would help a lot of people in the Galaxy. Garrus Vakarian: The Turien friend of Commander Shepard who would fight against the criminal threats of Omega during Shepard's death taking on the name of Archangel and forming his own team. OR! Han Solo: The famous smuggler and captain of the Millenium Falcon who would become a hero of the Rebel Alliance in the war against the Empire. Alright we have two great Vigilanties on this battle both of these guys live up to their name fighting against evil. Garrus Vakarian: After the destruction of the SSV Normandy and the death of Commander Shepard Garrus left his job at C-Sec because he could not stand the tight rules that they enforced when it came to dealing with the criminal threats. He went to the criminal haven of Omega and found that the criminal threat there was just too much with the Blue Suns, Eclipse, and Blood Pack mercs he knew he had to do something to end their reign of terror of Omega. So he decided to take up arms against them and without C-Sec rules to stop him he would do anything and everything to stop them and formed his own crimefighting team and took up the name of Archangel to combat the mercs. When his entire team except the traitor Sidonis had been killed and the hideout compromised he was ready to die and gave the mercs a fight but then the unexpected happened and he was saved by his friend who was long dead Commander Shepard. After defeating the three merc groups and surviving a deadly injury Garrus decided to help Commander Shepard combat the Collectors and joined his new team. THEN WE HAVE Han Solo: In his early career he was an officer in the Imperial army. When he was ordered to kill the wookie Chewbacca who had saved a ship full of wookie children from slavery Han ended his career and saved Chewbacca and the wookie children and him and Chewie became good friends. They both went into smuggling and came across the Millenium Falcon and Han became the captain and knew he had found the fastest ship in that era. When he smuggles off Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luke Skywalker along with C-3P0 and R2-D2 him and Chewies life take a wild turn and after rescuing Princess Leia from the Death Star and arriving on the Rebel Base on Yavin 4 he and Chewie decided to help the Rebel Alliance combat the Empire. Han and Chewie would participate in many battles against the Empire and would even lead the final battle that would end the Empire and bring peace back to the Galaxy. Han had by then become friends with Luke and Leia and decided to stay with his friends even into the New Republic era and would be remembered as one of the many Rebel Alliance Heroes. Battle Notes of the Battle 5 vs. 5 Garrus, Sidonis, and 3 of their Team Members vs. Han, Chewie, and 3 fellow Smugglers. Weapons of the Vigilanties Weapon Analysis Close Range When these warriors went to combat they always carried a side arm as a backup weapon For Garrus he carried with him The M-3 Predator The most reliable and more widely used side arm in the Mass Effect Universe *Magazine Size: 15 Rounds *Accuracy: Moderate *Reliable, accurate sidearm *valued as a powerful, and deadly, Han meanwhile wielded his sidearm as his signature weapon of choice The DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol Known as the most powerfulest sidearm during the Galactic Civil War *Magazine Size: 50 Shots *Range: 50 meters (optimum)-75 meters (maximum) *powerful, highly modifiable and accurate blaster pistol *packed a heavy punch compared to other pistols without losing accuracy Personal Edge Both of these pistols are deadly, accurate, and pack a punch but taking into consideration Han's skills with the DL-44 and the fact that it has 50! rounds to the M-3 15 rounds. The DL-44 gets the edge for Han in close range. For Close Range Weapons the Edge goes to Han Solo. Long Range As the enemy was supressed by Long Range firepower both Garrus Vakarian and Han Solo would advance with advanced Assault Rifles. Garrus Vakarian and his men terroized the Mercs with The M-15 Vindicator A Highly Deadly and Accurate 3 round burst Assault Rifle which was popular in the Terminus System *Magazine Size: 24 Rounds *Fire Mode: Three Round Burst *Deadly at range, very accurate. Han Solo and the Rebel Alliance used this blaster rifle to combat the Empire The DH-17 Blaster Rifle *Magazine Size: 25-50 Shots *Fire Mode: Fully Automatic *unique mode that allowed the user to fire charged-shots at their target. Personal Edge Alright this one I have to call dead Even. The DH-17 has more rounds that may be true and has a unique firing mode, BUT the M-15 on the other hand is also a deadly gun while it may have less rounds then the DH-17 it fights back with it's better accuracy, and longer range then the DH-17. With the DH-17 we are talking about more rounds, and a powerful unique firing mode, with the M-15 we have accuracy, and range so I got to call this one Even. For Long Range Weapons it's Dead Even Special When the Battle got out of range of the Assault/Blaster Rifles both men had to rely on Sniper Rifles to pick off targets from far away. Garrus was known as being a crackshot with The M-92 Mantis Known as the most powerfulest sniper rifle of it's time that literally takes the meaning "One Shot-One Kill!" *Magazine Size: 1 Rounds *powerful sniper rifle which is able to take out most targets in a single shot *incredibly accurate at long range The Rebel Alliance Marksman used this sniper rifle as their weapon of choice against the Empire The E-17d Sniper Rifle Their answer back to the Empire's sniper rifle. *Magazine Size: 5 Rounds *extremely accurate over long distances *higher magnification level on its scope than Imperial sniper rifles Personal Edge You have to take into consideration while the E-17d has more rounds then the M-92 you have to take in the factor that Garrus is more skilled with a Sniper Rifle then Han so while Han's sniper has more rounds Garrus is more skilled with a Sniper Rifle which is why I have to give Garrus the edge. For Special Weapon Edge Garrus Vakarian Explosive When there was a group of enemies attacking the Warrior both of them relied on the power of explosives to deal with the group. When a group of Mercs attacked Garrus he relied on the power of The Concussive Shot A Shot that would equal that of a Grenade Launcher. *user's weapon fires a single high-powered round *projectile will track a moving target, but it will not arc towards it like all other projectile-launching powers; it always travels in a straight line. *Heavy Concussive Shot: A more powerful concussive shot that knocks down enemies. *Concussive Blast: High-energy explosive charges give your shot an impact radius large enough to knock down multiple enemies. For Han Solo he wielded the most powerful explosive device of his universe. The Thermal Detonator A Powerful explosive device with a highly unstable explosive that could could roll like a regular grenade and also stick to objects. *highly unstable grenade-like weapon *Range: Up to 20 meters *Type: Nuclear Fusion Explosive *designed to be thrown by a soldier, planted in a specific location or on a specific vessel, or dropped by a vehicle. *adhere to any metallic object until it detonated. Personal Edge While the Thermal Detonator is powerful it has to be hand tossed and so can be thrown back and it's highly unstablness could cause a team casualty by accident. The Concussive shot meanwhile can be fired from a gun and can't be tossed back and will hit the right target and not cause a team death. Explosives Weapon Edge Garrus Vakarian Battleground Choice *Omega *Tatooine X-Factor Evaluation When we look at these two men we need to look at important X-Factors. Factors like Training, Combat Experience, Weapon Skills, Cunning and more, and so on a scale of 0-100 with 100 be the Ultimate Warrior I will rate these Warrios based on their history. Garrus-Han Training 95-85 Edge Garrus Vakarian: When we look at both of these guys they both have training in the military. However Garrus had trained in the Turian army at the age of 15 at a much younger age then Han. That saying he also received extra training in C-Sec where Han just didn't receive a lot of training just in the Imperial army. Combat Experience 95-95 Edge Even: We have to take into consideration on the number of combat these guys have had. Garrus has had a lot of experience in combat but also had faced the tough opponents of the Geth, Sovereign, the Mercenary groups of Omega and the Collectors. Han on the other hand he had to fight the Empire, Bounty Hunters, Pirates, and has even fought against Sith Lords. In all though both of these guys have years of Combat experience against tough enemies. Weapon Skills 91-89 Edge Garrus Vakarian: While both of these guys are skilled with weapons Garrus is skilled in a much more variety of weapons ranging from Assault Rifles-Sniper Rifles and more. Han on the other hand is skilled mostly with the DL-44 Blaster Pistol. Cunning 88-94 Edge Han Solo:''' Both of these guys are cunning in their own way when they combated their foes and while Garrus is cunning. Han is more cunning then Garrus being able to escape the famous bounty hunter Boba Fett multiple times, escape from Imperial Star Destroyers, and was able to solve problems on the fly. Calm Under Fire 95-90 '''Edge Garrus Vakarian: Garrus easily gets the edge in Calm Under Fire he is able to take out multiple foes with just his Sniper Rifle and sometimes is able to kill them as soon as he exits cover giving him a quick and accurate trigger finger even when being shot at. Personal Edge I have to give my Personal Edge to Garrus on this Battle. He dominates at Long Range combat, and takes the important X-Factors like Multiple Weapon Skills, and his Calm Under Fire. Han only dominates at close range and that's because of his skills with his pistol and while he is cunning he just doesn't have the multiple weapons skills and training he needs to win this Battle. The Battle Garrus Vakarian: Han Solo: ' Prolouge ''Approaching the planet Tatooine on a Civillian Transport in the cargo hold... "Alright guys this planet will be our next stop until we are ready to handle the big guys on Omega." Garrus said to his team. "From what I got from the passengers are that we are heading to the planet called Tatooine. It's a hotspot for Bounty Hunters, Smugglers, and more criminals. Especially a Crime boss called Jabba the Hutt." Sidonis said "Well this is definetly the place to sharpen out skills then as soon as we land we need to get out quickly and find out more about this Jabba the Hutt." Garrus said to his team "Right" The team replied. Meanwhile at the Mos Eisely Cantina... "Alright boys we need to find ourselves a job fast." Han said to his crew "Well Boss it doesn't look like a lot of people need smuggling jobs done we need to find another way to pay off Jabba." One of Han's smuggling friends said Chewbacca roars at Han and Han replies "Don't worry Chewie with any luck Jabba won't see any Bounty Hunters after us." Han says Meanwhile... Garrus and his team walk out of the Hangar and hide their weapons away when they notice men in white armor with blasters out thinking of them as the security detail. "Alright guys I talked to a native of this place and said the best place to find any kind of smugglers, or Bounty Hunters would be this bar called the Mos Eisley Cantina." Garrus said Garrus and his team move out to the Cantina. The Battle Han, Chewie, and their friends are the only ones left in the Cantina as it is close to closing time when just then the waiter heads to the front door to prepare to close down when Han and the others hear the waiter talking to someone at the front and then look to see the waiter get tossed against the wall and get knocked out. Han, Chewie, and the other smugglers with them get their guns ready and then see five unkown people walk into the Cantina. "Hey you over there didin't you hear the Bar's closed." Han said "Really isn't that funny that your saying that the Bar's closed yet you and your friends are still here?" Garrus says "Yeah well we have special privilliges" Han says (as he slowly draws his DL-44 Blaster Pistol). Garrus notices Han slowly drawing his Pistol and prepares to go for his M-15 Vindicator and signals his team (1 Turian, 1 Batarian, and 1 Salarian) to do the same, Han sees this and also signals his guys. "Question now what's your specialty?" Garrus asks Han "Smuggling's my game why do you ask." Han replies "Well now don't you know that Smuggling's against the law." Garrus says "Yeah I know but it depends on what is being smuggled." Han says "But smuggling is still smuggling." Garrus says "Yeah you got yourself a point there pal." Han says "But last time from what I see you aren't a cop so what are you?" Han says "Well I was a cop before but now I'm a Freelancer Cop and no rules are going to stop me from bringing the Hand of Justice on criminals." Garrus says At the same time both teams pull out their weapons and open fire at each other. Han opens fire at Garrus with his DL-44 but Garrus dodges the shots and returns fire with his M-15 Vindicator. Chewie grabs his nearby Crossbow gun but Sidonis shoots the gun out of Chewie's hands and Chewie roars in anger at Sidonis, one of the Smugglers gives Chewie his DH-17 and Chewie fires at Sidonis. Garrus and Sidonis flip over two nearby tables for cover and while the other 3 head for the table for cover Han fires his DL-44 and hits the Salarian in the head . Garrus pops up and fires his M-15 Vindicator and hits one of the Smugglers when he tries to get over the counter to cover . Han orders his guys out the back door and one of the smugglers tells Han that he will cover them while they head out the back, Han and Chewie and another Smuggler run to the back while the other Smuggler tosses a Thermal Detonator but Garrus fires his Concussive Shot which blows the smuggler against the wall and cracks his head open but the Batarian of Garrus's team notice the Detonator and dives on top of it to protect Garrus and the others . Garrus, Sidonis, and the other turian get out and head to the back, Garrus is the first one out and gets hit in the chest but the Kinetic Barrier protects him as he quickly gets to cover and orders Sidonis and the other to stop in their tracks. Garrus takes out his M-92 Mantis and grabs a nearby piece of glass and looks for the sniper, Garrus spots the glint off of the Sniper Rifle where a smuggler armed with a E-17d sniper rifle takes aim down the back alleyway, Garrus goes prone and quietly takes aim with his M-92 Mantis and signals Sidonis to run out as bait. Sidonis quickly runs to the other side and the smuggler fires the sniper but misses and this gives Garrus the chance to locate him with his sniper scope and fires the Mantis and the thermal round travels through the scope of the E-17d and through the eye of the smuggler and out the other side of his head . Garrus gets up and Sidonis and the turian get out from cover and head out of the alleyway. At the Hangar of the Millenium Falcon... Chewie stands at the entrance of the Millenium Falcon and roars at Han. "Hang on Chewie I'm trying to get the Falcon ready just keep on the lookout for those guys alright it seems like they've done this stuff before." Han says Chewie roars back at Han, just then one of the turians run into the Hangar and fire at Chewie with his M-15 Vindicator, but Chewie returns fire with his DH-17 and riddles the turian . Garrus and Sidonis run in and fire their M-15 Vindicator's at Chewie who continues to fire but his clip runs out of ammo and tries to reload but Garrus and Sidonis take the chance and both fire at Chewie and riddle him with thermal clips . Han runs to the entrance and sees Chewie and yells in anger "CHEWIE!!!!!!!". Han sees Garrus and Sidonis and fires his DL-44 Blaster Pistol and manages to hit Sidonis in the leg but runs out of ammo and runs back inside. "Sidonis!" Garrus yells "I'm alright go go." Sidonis says Garrus tosses his M-15 and takes out his M-3 Predator and goes inside the Millenium Falcon. Garrus cautiously walks through the corridors of the Falcon when all of a sudden he receives a hit to the back of his head and falls down. Han points his blaster pistol at Garrus but Garrus turns around and quickly kicks the gun out of his hand and fires his Predator but Han quickly falls backwards onto his back to avoid the shots. Both get up and Garrus tries to fire but Han grabs the gun and points it upwards and makes Garrus pull the trigger to empty the entire thermal clip into the air. Han and Garrus then struggle to get control over the gun and begin to throw punches at one another but either block or dodge to punch. As they both pull the gun to their right side Garrus uses his other hand to punch Han from the right which makes Han let go of the M-3 Predator and as Han turns around Garrus reloads the gun and points the gun at Han and pulls the trigger. Han looks down and sees blood start running out from his chest and he falls down . Garrus sighs in relief and walks out of the Millenium Falcon and helps Sidonis up. "Well guess we got to recruit some new people now so let's see if we can find some new teammates at Omega." Garrus says "Yeah. I have the feeling we aren't going to find anybody here." Sidonis says Garrus and Sidonis then move out. Epilouge Han's body is still on the floor on the Millenium Falcon when all of a sudden he hears a roar and barely manages to open his eyes to see Chewbacca still alive but bleeding a lot. "Chewie what are you doing? How are you alive?" Han says Chewie helps Han up and the two head to the med bay of the ship to patch up their wounds. "Well let's just hope no one needs smuggling for a while." Han says '''Winner: Garrus Vakarian Final Stats This Battle was close but Garrus ended up winning this Battle. Winning 2,509 to Han Solo's 2,491. Battles out of 5,000 Garrus Vakarian-'''Han Solo '''2,509-2,491 In the Head-to-Head Weapons Comparison Garrus dominated at the Long Range with his Mantis, and the Explosive category with his Concussive shot. Garrus also had the majority of X-Factors on his side including the Important Ones like Training, Weapon Skills, and Calm Under Fire. Expert's Opinion While Han's guns all had more ammo then Garrus's guns it came down to the fact that Garrus was more skilled with these weapons more then Han was. Han's skills only was at close range with his Blaster Pistol where as Garrus was skilled with weapons of all categories and ranges which helped him win this battle because it came down to who was more skilled. Category:Blog posts